


why don't you say so?

by fourhorsemen



Category: Free!
Genre: Cameos from various longsuffering friends of sickening couple AsaKisu, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: The club in Ni-Chome is offensively loud, so Asahi has no idea what the angel in front of him is saying. All he can do is drunkenly follow the movements of those, luscious, luscious pink lips.“… Kiss me! “ the angel says and Asahi’s face breaks out into a grin.“Don’t mind if I do,” he mumbles and pulls the pink-haired angel into a fiery liplock.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short, lazy little sort-of 5+1 drabble but is it even 5+1? It's not. 
> 
> I don't care! This is the new 5+1, I'm a trendsetter.
> 
> Soundtrack: Say So - Doja Cat

**1.**

The club in Ni-Chome is offensively loud, so Asahi has no idea what the angel in front of him is saying. All he can do is drunkenly follow the movements of those, luscious, luscious pink lips.

“ _…. Kiss Me! “_ the angel says and Asahi’s face breaks out into a grin.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he mumbles and pulls the pink-haired angel into a fiery liplock.

* * *

**2.**

“No… uh... my _name_ is Shigino Kisumi,” pink-haired angel says, to a now very sober Asahi.

“Oh, oh my god,” Asahi mumbles, eyes going wide and face bursting aflame. Kisumi laughs.

“Wow… someone’s got a perverted mind,” pink-haired angel, sorry, Kisumi teases.

“Hey… can you blame me? When you look like that?” Asahi says sheepishly and now Kisumi’s face pinks with a blush.

“Hey… you want to get a coffee?” Kisumi asks shyly. Asahi grins.

* * *

**3.**

It turns into a running gag that their friends become absolutely sick of.

**3.5**

“Oi Kisumi!” Asahi calls and Kisumi bounds over and kisses him soundly.

“Ey, I was actually just calling your name, you know,” Asahi laughs.

“I know!” Kisumi says cheekily and gives him another peck.

**4.**

“Come here, Kisumi,” Asahi mumbles absently.

He gestures for his boyfriend to come take a look at his laptop screen without turning around. His neck is abruptly yanked to the side and lips smack onto his loudly. Asahi laughs when Ikuya groans miserably in the background.

“Mmm thanks, but take a look at this,” Asahi says, smiling against Kisumi’s giggling mouth.

**4.5**

“This is my boyfriend, Kisumi,” Asahi introduces, turning to Kisumi as he does. Kisumi pecks him quickly.

“For fucks sake,” Haru mumbles and Asahi laughs awkwardly when the new guy stares at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Ahhh, sorry, inside joke!” Kisumi says cheerfully and offers his hand to shake.

**5.**

“Kisumi, please,” Asahi groans in annoyance, brows furrowed in annoyance.

Kisumi kisses him. Asahi gives him an unimpressed look, he’d seen that coming a mile away.

“Guys…” Makoto whines, even Makoto, patient, saintly Makoto is sick of them now.

“Not that I don’t love the kisses… but it’s getting a little old. You gonna stop any time soon, Kisumi?” Asahi says, with the slightest hint of a smirk because he’d tagged on the name at the end deliberately.

Kisumi takes the bait.

His pink-haired angel pulls him into a sweet, sloppy kiss that has Makoto, seated between them, _whimpering_ in embarrassment .

“Never,” Kisumi whispers with a grin when he pulls away. Asahi laughs and shoves him away before Makoto combusts, the man’s already turned tomato red.

“Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” Asahi says warningly. Kisumi just grins

* * *

**+1**

“You may now kiss the- “ the priest begins to say.

“Hey, Kisumi?” Asahi interrupts the priest.

Kisumi smiles wide, eyes twinkling, looking drop dead gorgeous and kisses him.

Nobody claps, the room descends into miserable groans.

Asahi doesn’t give a shit, it’s his wedding day, he returns the kiss with an ear-to-ear grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is inspired by Starting Days where the minute Kisubaby introduces himself Asahi goes, "Kisumi.. kiss me? That's so perverted!" and Kisumi goes "What...it's my name! You're the perverted one for thinking that" and honestly, true. 
> 
> Middle school Asahi, your crush on Kisu was painfully obvious, you lil cutie.


End file.
